


Happy Families

by velvetjinx



Series: Rubies [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Rubies!verse domestic bliss including a wedding and some new additions to the family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I had to. I just had to. Hope you've all got dental plans because this will rot your teeth.

Chris moves from foot to foot anxiously every few seconds, making Mackie whack him on the arm. 

"Will you quit it?" Mackie hisses, and Chris gives him a plaintive look. 

"I can't," he whines quietly. "I'm really nervous!"

"Sebastian is gonna be here any minute," Mackie says patiently. "And then you two are gonna walk up that aisle together, say your ridiculously sappy home written vows, and then we're all gonna have one hell of a party. Okay?"

Chris nods, and at that moment the door opens behind them. Chris looks around and sees his fiancé - almost husband - standing in the doorway, resplendent in his black suit, and Chris's breath catches. 

Sebastian's face lights up in the most beautiful smile as he walks towards Chris, holding out his hands as his friend Paul trails behind him. Chris takes his hands, squeezing them gently, unable to take his eyes off this beautiful man that he's about to pledge his life to. 

Mackie clears his throat. "Guys? It's time." And then the doors are opening and they're walking up the aisle in the function room of the hotel, their friends and family watching from the seats. Chris can see his mom at the front, tissues pressed to her eyes already, and he smiles wider than he's ever smiled before. 

They pledge themselves to each other with vows they've each written, and Chris is almost moved to tears by Sebastian's declarations of love and devotion. When it's his turn he can see that Sebastian is equally affected, tears brimming in those gorgeous eyes, and he can feel himself getting choked up. 

When, at last, the registrar pronounces that "I now pronounce you married," he doesn't even have to tell them to kiss as Chris pulls Sebastian in. And as their lips meet for the first time as a married couple, Chris isn't sure that life can get any more perfect than this. 

***

So it's been six months since Chris quit his job in the FBI, and he's slowly but surely getting used to being unemployed. He'd thrown himself into the wedding planning, which had occupied his time quite well as he argued with florists and tailors about prices and colour schemes. 

"You know we can, like, afford whatever they throw at us, right?" Sebastian had asked, amusedly, but Chris had just given him a look. 

"Okay, one, we are not using your 'savings account' of ill gotten gains for our wedding. That savings account is for dire emergencies only."

"And you really don't want to know how much is in there?"

"I really don't!" Chris had exclaimed, and Sebastian had just laughed. 

"So what's the second thing?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, second, now I'm not working we have to try not to spend money in the way we - or okay I - maybe used to. Besides, you're the one who's usually all about being frugal and living well within our means!"

Sebastian had drawn him into a deep kiss. "Maybe I just want our wedding day to be perfect," he'd said quietly, and Chris had gone weak at the knees. 

But it had been perfect, everyone there had agreed, and now it's time to settle into his normal life. 

He lasts only a couple of days. 

"I'm boooored," Chris complains, flopping down on the sofa in Sebastian's office. Sebastian looks up from his computer, clearly trying to hide a smile. 

"You're aware I'm trying to work here?" he says, unable to keep the fondness from his tone. 

"I know," Chris sighs, "and I'm sorry. I just - I need something to occupy my time."

"Yeah, about that...we really need to have a serious conversation later."

"What about?" Chris can't keep the alarm from his face, and Sebastian smiles. 

"Not bad serious. Good serious, I hope. In fact, screw it. I don't have any meetings for like ninety minutes. Let's talk now." He pads over to the sofa, his feet bare as they usually are when he's working from home, and sits down beside Chris, taking a deep breath. "So okay. I've been thinking a lot and now you're no longer putting yourself in danger all the time, or working those long hours, I think we should maybe consider...putting ourselves forward to adopt."

Chris's eyes widen and his mouth gapes open for a moment, before he feels a big grin form. "You mean you want us to be parents?"

"Of course I do. I always have. It was a mutual thing that we decided we wouldn't while you were still a Special Agent with the FBI, remember? But I think maybe it's time now. And because you're not working any more, you could be their primary caregiver."

Chris feels a little overcome. "I don't know what to say," he manages, and Sebastian takes his hand and kisses it. 

"Say yes. Say you want to adopt with me, have a family with me."

"Oh my god, Sebastian, fucking _yes_!" Chris laughs, before pulling him into a deep kiss. 

They decide to get the ball rolling that afternoon, looking through different adoption agency websites between Sebastian's meetings. Finally they decide on one and request a meeting. 

Over the next few days while they wait to hear back, they talk a lot about what they imagine their little family to look like. They're both keen on it being an older child, maybe around four or five, rather than a baby. Neither of them are particularly bothered whether it's a boy or a girl. 

"And maybe," Sebastian says as he sprawls on the sofa with his feet in Chris's lap, "once we've had them for a little while we can look into maybe moving into a house with a yard? That would be nice."

Chris gets a sudden mental image of Sebastian playing in their yard with a little kid, maybe throwing a ball around or pushing them on a swing, and his breath catches in his throat. 

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asks, concerned, but Chris just shakes his head and massages the feet on his lap. 

"Nothing," he smiles. "That just sounds great."

When the agency gets in touch with them and begins the process, Chris is still unable to believe that it's really real, that they're actually doing this. He goes out for drinks one night with his old team, and they all cheer when he tells them what he and Sebastian are planning. 

"So what are you going to tell the kid about how their daddies met?" Mackie asks with a grin, and Chris rolls his eyes. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he says primly, hiding a smile behind a sip of his beer. 

"I can't believe you're going to be a dad, though, Evans!" Ruffalo laughs, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "That's kind of awesome, you know?"

The process to be considered for adoption is lengthy. Chris and Sebastian had done their research and both knew that going in, but it doesn't mean that they don't feel it dragging on. They'd prepared most of the required information beforehand - the references, the health checks, the financial statements and the legal documents. Sebastian is a little worried when he thinks about the criminal record check, but Chris assures him that technically he doesn't have one - he was never really formally arrested so it just looks as though he was assisting the FBI with their enquiries. 

"Oh yeah," Sebastian says when Chris reminds him of this. "I forgot that was how it worked out. And obviously you're fine or you couldn't have worked for the FBI."

"My record is clean as a whistle," Chris agrees. 

Finally, about five months after they'd begun the whole process, Sebastian gets a call from the agency. 

"Hello? Yes, this is Sebastian Stan. Oh, hey, how are you? Yeah, I'm good," he says, waving Chris over. "No, now's a good time. Wait, really? Are you serious? No, that's...that's great news! I'll tell my husband straight away, that's. That's awesome. Thank you so much! Uh, yeah, Saturday will be great. Okay. Thank you again! Okay, bye!" 

Sebastian ends the call and strides up to Chris, wrapping him in his arms. "We're gonna be parents," he half laughs, half sobs into Chris's shoulder, and Chris can't help the grin that spreads across his face. 

"We've been approved?"

"We've been approved."

Chris shifts slightly and tilts Sebastian's face up so that he can kiss him - slow, deep kisses that are making Chris hard. 

He pushes his body against Sebastian's, smiling into the kiss when he realizes he's not the only one affected. 

"Hmm, wanna go celebrate?" he murmurs against Sebastian's lips. Sebastian doesn't answer in words, just grabs his hand and pulls him through to the bedroom. They strip off quickly, Sebastian finishing first and climbing into the bed, fetching the lube on the way. They haven't used condoms since the wedding, figuring that since they've both been tested regularly since they got together and every test has been clear, they can be together without anything between them. 

Chris has been assuming that since Sebastian got the lube out he wants to fuck Chris; he's surprised, then, when Sebastian hands him the bottle and kisses him. "Want you inside me," Sebastian says, and yeah, okay, Chris is on board with that idea. 

He squeezes some lube into his fingers and spreads it around, then lays down and nuzzles Sebastian's cock as he starts to play with his asshole. Sebastian's hand is in his hair, not grabbing, but petting the short strands. Chris smiles up at him, murmuring, "Love you," as he pushes in the first finger, then places a kiss to the tip of Sebastian's cock before sucking him into his mouth. 

Sebastian's hand tightens in his hair as he sucks and fingers him open, his own cock hard and leaking onto the sheets at the sight and sound and smell and feel and taste of his beautiful husband. 

He takes his time working Sebastian open, sucking hard as he stretches him to distract him from any discomfort. By the time he adds a third finger Sebastian is babbling and begging, "Chris jesus christ I need you to fuck me, just fuck me now, fuck, hurry up, I need you inside me, please baby oh god."

Chris pulls off his cock, smiling. "If I fuck you now I'll hurt you," he says gently. "Gotta get you nice and relaxed for me, baby."

"I know, I just really fucking want you," Sebastian responds desperately, guiding Chris's head back down towards his cock, and Chris laughs and goes back to sucking him as he fingers him. 

After a few minutes he kneels up, pulling his fingers out of Sebastian carefully. He slicks up his cock well with the lube as Sebastian shoves a pillow under his hips, then Chris is positioning himself and pushing in and oh god. All Chris can think is _tight_ and _wet_ as his hips meet Sebastian's ass and he pauses, waiting on Sebastian to tell him to move. 

A few moments later Sebastian nods, and Chris starts to fuck him, leaning down to kiss him as he thrusts shallowly. Sebastian's legs wrap around his waist, urging him on, and Chris begins to pick up the pace, changing angle a few times until Sebastian cries out, his cock leaking. Chris fucks him hard, and Sebastian is making the most beautiful noises beneath him in every thrust and it's making Chris want to stay inside him forever. 

But Chris can feel the need to come building so he tells Sebastian, "Touch yourself, baby, want to see you come for me," and Sebastian nods and starts to stroke himself. Chris isn't sure how much longer he can last, but then Sebastian is gasping and coming, Chris's name on his lips, and Chris feels himself fall over the edge, pleasure washing through him in waves. 

His head droops as he catches his breath, then he looks up at Sebastian and they exchange a grin. Chris pulls out carefully and flops down beside Sebastian, drawing him into a kiss. 

"We're gonna be parents," he says between kisses, and Sebastian just smiles and kisses him some more. 

***

When the woman from the agency, Sarah, comes around on Saturday, Chris is so excited he has to stop himself from squealing when she arrives. He'd be embarrassed if he wasn't pretty sure Sebastian feels the same way. 

She brings a pile of papers out of her bag, and Chris sees that they've all got photographs on them. One falls to the floor and he picks it up, gasping as he looks at it. 

The photo is of a little girl, with high cheekbones like Sebastian and long, curly brown hair. Her eyes are blue too, and she looks so serious that Chris's heart melts. 

Sarah looks at the paper in his hand and tuts. "Oh, dear, I don't know how that got in there," she says, making as if to take it off Chris, but he shifts slightly out of her reach. 

"Has she been adopted already?" he asks, and Sarah shakes her head. 

"No, it's just we're trying to keep her and her baby brother together, and you said you were only looking for one child."

Chris gazes down at the serious face of the child, before looking pleadingly up at Sebastian. Sebastian comes over and looks over his shoulder. 

"Babe, she's cute, but two kids? Are we really ready for that?" he asks gently. 

"I know, but...look at her." Chris glances round at Sebastian, his expression plaintive. "She looks like she forgot how to smile. And it's not like we don't have the space."

Sebastian gives him an indulgent look, the turns to Sarah. "How old is her baby brother?"

"He'll be a year old in two months."

"So what's their history?"

Sarah gives them a measured look, the smiles. "Shall we sit down?" Chris nods, and they do. "Six months ago their parents were killed in a car accident. They were both only children, and none of the grandparents were in a position to take on the children."

"How did these two survive?"

"Oh, they weren't in the car. They were at home with a babysitter."

Chris looks down at the piece of paper in his hand. Her name is Rachel. 

"What's her little brother's name?" he asks. 

"Michael."

"Rachel and Michael Evans." Sebastian smiles at him, and Chris's heart melts. "I like it."

"Me too," Chris responds, feeling joy welling up in his chest. They'd agreed that their kids would take his surname, just in case there was anyone out there who still had a grudge about Sebastian putting so many people behind bars two years ago, and although Chris is sorry that they won't have Sebastian's name too he understands the logic. 

Sarah is watching them with a small smile. "She and her brother are currently in foster care, but we can set up a meeting with them if you want."

Sebastian nods. "Yeah, let's do that."

Sarah puts the unseen pile of papers back in her bag, and holds out her hand for Rachel's. Chris hands it over reluctantly, and Sarah stands up to go. 

"I'll give you a call during the week to let you know when you can meet the children," she smiles, and Chris clutches Sebastian's hand tightly. 

"Thank you," he says around a lump in his throat, and Sarah leaves as Chris turns to Sebastian with a grin. "We're gonna have a family!"

"You're incorrigible," Sebastian laughs. 

"You don't...I mean, you want these kids, right? I've not steamrolled you into adopting two when you only want one?"

Sebastian kisses him. "You've steamrolled me into nothing. I always planned to bring up the idea of a brother or sister for whoever we adopted at some point in the future. The fact that we're getting them both at once makes no odds, although...Michael is only a baby. You think we can cope with that?"

"Of course we can," Chris reassures him. "Besides, it's not like he's a newborn. He's probably saying a few words, and will have a few teeth, and if he can't walk already he will be soon. What's changing a few dirty diapers?"

"You're amazing," Sebastian laughs. "You're amazing and I love you so, so much."

Chris kisses him again and they tumblr onto the sofa together laughing. 

***

They get the call on Tuesday that they can meet the kids on Friday afternoon. Sebastian rearranges some meetings and they agree to meet Sarah at the foster home at three pm. 

Chris's palm are sweating as he pulls into the driveway of a nice looking house. Sebastian has been uncharacteristically quiet on the drive over, and as they sit there for a moment the tension is almost palpable. 

Chris spots Sarah waiting outside the house, and turns to Sebastian. 

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sebastian replies, looking nervous. They get out of the car and go up to meet Sarah, shaking hands with her before following her to the door. 

A woman answers, a baby boy in her arms, and she smiles when she sees them, beckoning them in. Sarah makes the introductions - the woman's name is Heidi, and she and her husband have been fostering kids for a decade. 

"And this," she announces, "is Michael. Gonna give us a smile, bubba?" She tickles him under the chin and he coos, grinning, and Chris falls in love. When he glances over at Sebastian, his husband has a look of wonder on his face, as though he can't quite believe this is happening. Chris knows how he feels. 

Heidi leads them through the house to a comfortable living room, where a little girl is playing with a doll on the floor. She looks up as they enter, eyes wide as saucers, and Chris recognizes her from her photograph. 

"Rachel, these two nice gentlemen want to meet you, and maybe if you like them you can go live with them forever. What do you think about that?" Sarah says to the child, and Rachel's thumb goes to her mouth as she considers the two newcomers. Seeming to come to a decision, she holds out her doll to Chris, who kneels down beside her, taking the offered doll. 

"Hi," he says softly. "What's your dolly's name?"

Rachel takes her thumb out of her mouth long enough to say, "Madeleine," and Chris looks seriously at the doll. 

"Hello, Madeleine," he says solemnly, and Rachel giggles. Sebastian kneels down beside him, and Chris points to the doll. "This is Madeleine," he murmurs to Sebastian, and Sebastian greets the doll too, making Rachel giggle again. "Is she your favourite doll?" he asks Rachel, who shrugs. 

"Am I really going to live with you?" she asks, around her thumb, but Chris understands what she says anyway. 

"If you'd like."

"Me and Michael?"

"You and Michael."

"I call Heidi 'Heidi'. What would I call you?"

They've discussed this at great length. Sebastian smiles down at her. "Well, if you like, you'd call him daddy, and me tată."

Rachel wrinkes her nose. "What's tată?" she asks. 

"It's 'daddy' in Romanian."

"Are you Romanian?" Her eyes have gone wide again, and Chris tries not to laugh. 

"I am. That's where I was born. But I'm American too."

"Oh." Rachel takes a moment to process this. "If I come live with you, will I be Romanian too?"

"No, sweetheart. You'll still be American."

"Oh. Okay." She bites her lip, then says quietly. "I had another daddy. Before. And a mommy. But they're in heaven now."

"I know, sweetheart. And we don't want you to forget them. We just want to give you a home and a family."

Rachel stands up and places a hand on each of their cheeks, peering closely at them before giving them a wide smile. 

"Okay," she says sunnily, then skips off out the room. Chris and Sebastian look at each other, amazed. That had gone better than either of them had been expecting. 

"So who wants to cuddle this little bubba first?" Heidi asks, and Chris holds out his arms as Sebastian laughs. 

***

There are things to do before the kids actually move in and they finalize everything. For one thing, they need to decorate the two spare bedrooms - now the kids' rooms - all ready for Rachel and Michael moving in. They rope their friends into helping paint, and put together furniture, and hang shelves, and very soon they have two pretty awesome looking kids' bedrooms. Rachel's is done in a bright, sunny shade of yellow because that's her favourite colour, and Michael's nursery is done in a light green, with animals stenciled on the walls. 

The night before the kids are due to come home with them, Chris finds Sebastian standing in the doorway of Rachel's room, just looking in. He goes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing him on the neck. 

"Mmm," Sebastian hums, and Chris nibbles at his ear. 

"Happy, baby?" he murmurs, and Sebastian nods. 

When the kids arrive the next day with Sarah, Rachel squeals happily when she sees her room. They get all her clothes and toys unpacked while she sits on the bed, watching them quietly, then they leave her playing as they deal with Michael's room. 

Sarah helps, then sits them down and goes through sleep and feeding schedules for the baby. Sebastian writes it all down and sticks the piece of paper to the refrigerator. She also tells them what Rachel's usual bedtime is, and her routine, and all the details of her kindergarten. 

Chris is trying to take it all in, he really is, but he's just a combination of excitement and overwhelmedness and is really glad that Sebastian is taking notes. 

By the time Sarah leaves it's nearly lunch time. They've got a list of Rachel's favourite foods, so they make her cheese sandwiches on white with the crusts cut off, and a glass of apple juice, before calling her from her room. She comes into the kitchen and sits up at the table, smiling wide when she sees what they've put out for her. 

"Thank you, daddy. Thank you, tată," she says casually before starting to eat, and Chris and Sebastian exchange a watery glance. Chris clears his throat and starts feeding Michael some baby food in his high chair, as Sebastian eats his own lunch. 

When lunch is over, and Sebastian has sorted Michael's bottle, they go through to the living room, and Rachel's eyes go wide as she looks up at their fifty inch TV. 

"Is that a television?" she asks, her tone awed, and Sebastian picks her up so she can get a closer look. 

"It is. You wanna watch a movie?"

She looks at him consideringly. "You got Beauty and the Beast?"

Sebastian winks at her. "Of course we do. Your daddy loves Disney, so he's got all the movies."

" _All_ of them?" 

"Uh huh."

"Well then can we watch The Little Mermaid after?"

Sebastian laughs and kisses her on the top of her head. "We'll see."

He puts the DVD in the player and they settle onto the sofa, Rachel in the middle and Michael on Chris's lap with his bottle of milk. Rachel ends up sprawled across Sebastian's lap, and Chris sees him looking down at her like he's never seen anything so precious in his life. Chris knows how he feels as he snuggles Michael into him a little and the baby yawns, his eyelids drooping. 

***

Of course it's not all plain sailing. There are a lot of adjustments to be made, boundaries and rules to set down, a new routine to get used to. Rachel still dreams about her birth parents sometimes and wakes up crying, usually ending up in their bed. 

Chris and Sebastian both wear stuff to bed now, for the first time in their relationship. Admittedly it's just boxers and tshirts, but it's still something to preserve their dignity when their bed is invaded by a small child several nights a week. 

And that's the other thing - sex is much more complicated now. They can't lose themselves in it in the same way, because one ear always has to be listening for small feet padding down the hallway to their bedroom. They still find time, but it's different. Still, Chris doesn't think it's a particularly bad thing, given what they get in return. 

For Michael's first birthday they have a family party. Chris's parents fly in from Boston, Sebastian's mom flies in from New York, and Chris's siblings show up as well. It's their first time meeting the kids, and it all goes pretty well, although Rachel gets a little shy around so many strangers. But they all have presents for her as well as for her little brother, and she soon comes out of her shell, calling Chris's parents "grandma" and "grandpa", and Sebastian's mom "bunică", and Chris's siblings aunts and uncle. 

***

Six months later, they move into their new house. Chris builds a swing and a jungle gym out in the spacious back yard, and Rachel loves it. Their new dog, Dodger, seems to like it too and sniffs around and around it, trying to jump up onto its platform to be with his little mistress. Even Michael, toddling around the garden with Sebastian in tow in case he trips and falls, likes to be helped up the steps and down the slide. 

A week after they move in, when the kids are asleep, Chris opens a bottle of red wine and pours them both a glass. They clink their glasses together in a toast and take a long sip, before Chris leans over to kiss his husband. 

"Happy, baby?" he asks, and Sebastian nods. 

"I don't think I've ever been happier in my life," he replies. 

And as they sit there together, their children safe in their beds and their dog snoring at their feet, Chris is pretty sure he feels exactly the same.


End file.
